inazuma_elevenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Mohamed9
ey dude ;D Crystalcarpochaos (discussion) juin 13, 2013 à 16:38 (UTC) Re:Hallo!! wat! warum die vragen, je weet da ik nie duits spreek! gmj? Crystalcarpochaos (discussion) juillet 3, 2013 à 18:40 (UTC) Heyyyy!!! hey Suzuno please speak in english.you know i'm like o_O when you write in Dutch i know but you speak german, GERMAN!!! and i don't understand it maybe a bit ^^' Crystalcarpochaos (discussion) juillet 3, 2013 à 18:50 (UTC) Really??But you are not like o_O as me when i see Dutch lawl ^^ hmmm... german and dutch.... Crystalcarpochaos (discussion) juillet 3, 2013 à 19:00 (UTC) xD Hallo hehe gaat goed met jouw? (ff op z'n Nederlands) ;English hehe i'm fine ty and you? Crystalcarpochaos (discussion) juillet 9, 2013 à 20:03 (UTC) Va au tchat stp va au tchat je suis seul Fichier:Shawn_ds_alpin.png Alain-Evans''' '''WW tu peux venir sur le tchat stp merci ;) Rachel.Evans (discussion) septembre 12, 2013 à 17:52 (UTC) signatures tien voici mes signatures: Fichier:Shawn_ds_alpin.png Alain-Evans''' '''WW Fichier:Tsurugi_3ds.png Alain-Evans''' '''WW Fichier:Vladimir_3ds.png '' ''Alain-Evans''' '''WW Bien!! *Super tes signatures Alain-evansMohamed9 (discussion) juillet 11, 2013 à 17:00 (UTC) fine too :D:D:D Crystalcarpochaos (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 13:13 (UTC) no i'm on the German Wiki :p Crystalcarpochaos (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 13:24 (UTC) don't listen? Crystalcarpochaos (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 13:31 (UTC) ya hehe i was tired... and said strange things.. now i'm awake :D fine !! :3 Crystalcarpochaos (discussion) juillet 15, 2013 à 11:41 (UTC) fine too ^^ Chaos juillet 24, 2013 à 11:46 (UTC) super fine ty and you?? Chaos juillet 25, 2013 à 16:30 (UTC) come to the fanon chat ^^ Chaos juillet 26, 2013 à 12:23 (UTC) but i don't see you ? Chaos juillet 26, 2013 à 14:47 (UTC) XDD mo :D Chaos juillet 26, 2013 à 15:05 (UTC) i'm on the french wiki Mo :D http://fav.me/d6f8i1c look at this XD this is really weird ._. Chaos juillet 26, 2013 à 15:24 (UTC) hallo Mo ice don't hate us ^^ Chaos juillet 30, 2013 à 11:50 (UTC MO :D:D how ar u???? Chaos août 2, 2013 à 14:40 (UTC) fine.. ehe ty ^^ sorry i don't react on chat i was off Chaos août 3, 2013 à 10:50 (UTC) Fichier:Temporpheus7talk.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|''Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] août 7, 2013 à 13:47 (UTC) MerciFichier:Temporpheus7talk.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|''Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] août 7, 2013 à 14:05 (UTC) De l'aide stp tu peux mettre une photo d'anton gattuso dans mon modele tempete de glace merci Fichier:Temporpheus7talk.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|''Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] août 13, 2013 à 15:23 (UTC)? Fichier:Oc.png [[Utilisateur:Mohamed9|''Mohamed]][[Discussion utilisateur:Mohamed9|Soccerfreak]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Mohamed9|9'']] Bonjour ca va moi c Arion ça va? Mohamed9 (discussion) septembre 14, 2013 à 18:03 (UTC) coucou stp tu peux me dire comment on fait une signature! merci d'avance ~~Gaga~~ Salut Salut Mo, ça va. J'ai une nouvelle signature. Je te propose sur l'histoire sur GX être le 5eme gardien de la carte d'Exodia. Si t'es d'accord. Cordialement Fichier:Neojp1shot-1-.png ''Roronoa[http://fr.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Roronoabeacon 'beacon] ♑ Ma nouvelle Signature Fichier:Xavier_F.png [[Utilisateur:Mohamed9|Mohamed]][[Discussion utilisateur:Mohamed9|Soccerfreak]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Mohamed9|9']] salut slt ok merci ^^ Nouveau Wiki cc c Nayra Je ne c pas si tu es au courant mais j'ai crée un wiki sur les dragons donc je me demandais si tu voulais m'aider à le construire car je n'arrive pas a crée des modèle, à instaler le tchat ect... .Si oui préviens moi. AIDE MOI STP Myrra Kane Nayra (discussion) octobre 5, 2013 à 07:56 (UTC) re cc voici le lien de mon wiki : Le monde des Dragons @+ Myrra Kane Nayra (discussion) octobre 5, 2013 à 13:43 (UTC) Fichier:MohamedSprite.png [[Utilisateur:Mohamed9|Mohamed]][[Discussion utilisateur:Mohamed9|Soccerfreak]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Mohamed9|9'']] Salut Mohamed Salut Fichier:Oc.png [[Utilisateur:Mohamed9|''Mohamed]][[Discussion utilisateur:Mohamed9|Soccerfreak]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Mohamed9|9'']] Salut Mo quand tu te connectera tu pourra venir sur le tchat sil te plai ? Bella Foster Salut mo dit moi tu voudrai venir dan mon équipe ké sur mon blog pour le message c'étai moi Bella Foster (discussion) décembre 26, 2013 à 13:18 (UTC) Au revoir Salut Mo bon je t'averti un truc je pars car sois disant je suis "trop petite"pour ce wikia alors je vais plutot attendre mes 12 ans .Bella Foster (discussion) décembre 29, 2013 à 21:35 (UTC) BONNE ANNÉE !!! Zephni (discussion) décembre 31, 2013 à 23:08 (UTC) Bonne année mon amis !!!!Bella Foster (discussion) décembre 31, 2013 à 23:09 (UTC) Tchat Vien sûre le tchat --Fichier:Bubble_sprite_caleb_(i.j).png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|''Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] janvier 3, 2014 à 15:23 (UTC) nouveau an Bonne Année 2014 Mo Janus suis pas dans tes amis ?Florian974 (discussion) janvier 19, 2014 à 14:59 (UTC) Salut tous! le monde je suis nouveau je ferai pleins de pages sur Wiki Inazume Eleven. j'esper que ce que je ferai vous plaira:) tener moi au courant:) Xis.viper79 (discussion) janvier 20, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC)Xis.viper79@gmail.comXis.viper79 (discussion) janvier 20, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC)